Echo From the Past
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: The sequel to TCTBTPF! A voice from the past has started to call... "Time will be repeated again..." it said. Who are these people, and why did they kill the king of Sander, and tried to kill Helputt, the king of Hamel? What does fate have in store for the Elgang?/ The Elgang gasped. "Y-You're..."
1. The Ambush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: I'm back with the sequel of TCTBTPF! :D**

**Elysea: owo How about your other stories?**

**3: -w- Not in the mood... #slapped**

**Akira: We're not in this story, are we? owo**

**3: Maybe yes? Maybe not? :D #slapped**

**Akira: ?w? **

**Elysea: =w=**

**3: Anyways... I'm gonna let the others be in this one. :D**

**Elgang: By others you mean who? owo**

**3: Um... Depends on my brain :D (?) #slapped**

* * *

**Replies for the reviews in the story before/TCTBTPF: **

**For Devi Switch Reverse:**

**Arigatou :DDDDDDDD**

**Here's the sequel! X3**

* * *

**For Mitus:**

***blinks* Eeeeh? But it was supposed to not be funny! owo**

**I guess I don't have the talent to not make funny stories, eh? owo (?)**

**Thank youuuuuuu! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**For Sphyl:**

**Here's the sequel :DDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**For xXLonerGirlXx:**

**You noticed it too? :D**

**Nice to hear that someone also noticed the... um... awkwardness :D **

**Thank you~ Here's the sequel~ X333333**

* * *

**For Celetrial:**

**X3333333333**

* * *

**On to the story~~~~~~**

* * *

**?'s POV**

"Understand?" ? asked.

We all nodded and got ourselves ready.

A few days ago, we sent a card to Hamel. Heh, they were so surprised to see that thing.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

**I was disguised as a guard in Hamel and pretended to panic as I barged in the door to the dining room where the king and those people were.**

**"Your highness, there's trouble!" I said. I was a good actor. (3: Really? *snicker* #slashed)**

**"What's wrong?" A purple-haired girl asked. **

**"Someone sent this... card. A few guards found it and told me to give it to you." I said, giving him the card.**

**"Thank you. You may leave." He said. I bowed before leaving the room, a smirk on my face.**

**However, there was one thing I didn't notice, A red-headed boy had looked at me with suspicion the entire time I was there, and his suspicion was confirmed.**

**Helputt widened his eyes at the writing in the card. "W-What..?"**

* * *

_**You... will... die... in... 3... days...**_

* * *

**The king fell down from his chair in shock. (3: =w= Ungraceful... #slapped)**

**"**_**Otou-san**_**?!" Chung shouted in surprise and quickly approached him.**

**The other members of the elgang did the same.**

**Aisha looked at the card which was now left on the carpet. She widened her eyes.**

**"W-What?! Guys! Look!" she pointed at it. **

**Outside, I was snickering at the view before leaving to meet the others.**

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

_'Their expressions were priceless_!' I laughed.

My friend stared at me. "Are you alright?" ? asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing." I replied.

? shrugged and left, I followed.

**~Outside Hamel~**

"6... 7... 8... Good. Now group yourselves into 2 groups. Group 1 will ambush first, group 2 will follow. Always be alert and cautious, this is enemy territory we're talking about!" ? said.

"_Hai!_"

_**Let the plan begin...**_

* * *

**No One's POV**

**~Inside the Hamel Castle~**

"That guard was suspicious..." Elsword said.

"Huh?" Knight seems puzzled.

"You guys didn't notice?" The Rune Slayer was shocked.

"Um... No..." Aisha replied.

"Anyways, we better watch out. 3 days have passed since that happened. Who knows what might hap-"

A guard barged in. (3: IMPOLITE! DX #slapped)

"THERE'S TROUBLE!" he yelled. "A GROUP OF HOODED PEOPLE SUDDENLY CRASHED THROUGH THE WINDOW! WE'RE HAVING TROUBLE IN STOPPING THEM FROM ENTERING!"

"-pen... Screw this! LET'S GO!" Elsword yelled.

"Tell us where they are!" Infinity told the guard. "H**-**_Hai!_" he said

Following the guard, they finally reached the hall.

* * *

**~At the hall~**

The guards were already exhausted from too much fighting. The hooded people, however, were just fine.

"Shadow Slash!" A hooded person suddenly disappeared and appeared again behind a group of guards. For some reason, the guards were already slashed and fainted. A poor, trembling guard was kicked at the face by this hooded person. (3: TwT Poor guard...)

"Sky Attack!" A hooded person jumped up and did a backflip, slashing the air which somehow also injured the guards. It landed gracefully down. "Spinning Wheel!" Continuing the attack, it spins around like a cyclone, slashing the guards around it in the process.

Aisha had tears in her eyes. It pained her to see people injured. Elsword comforted her and hugged her.

"Lullaby!" A hooded person just stood there. A strange being started spinning around in a slow manner, music starting to be heard. A few guards fell asleep right away, while the others are struggling to stay awake.

"Night Flame." A black/gray colored fire started to burn the sleeping guards, turning them into ashes. (3: OAO) The guards who were awake were alarmed and kept themselves from sleeping. Behind the ashes, another hooded person stood there.

Dimension widened her eyes in shock and closed her eyes with her hands. "No..." she muttered.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go and help-" Veteran closed his mouth with his hand. Infinity glared. "What are you doing?!" "Calm down, Infinity... We can't just act recklessly..." Chase said, though in his heart, he was completely angered by the deaths of the guards.

"HEAAAAAH!" A guard ambushed a hooded person from behind. The hooded person was alarmed and quickly dashed backwards a bit, facing the guard.

"Wheel of Fortune!" Cards started to fly around in a circle around the hooded person, acting as a shield. None of the guard's attacks were able to injure the hooded person. The cards he hit did not get cut or stabbed for some reason.

"Judgment!" The hooded person threw a card to the air, which transformed into a large sword which stabbed the guard, killing him. (3: OAO)

Void froze in place, shocked at the scene. Knight looked at her with sadness in his eyes, also with anger that many of the guards were killed.

"Icicles." Icicles started to form, floating on another hooded person's hands. It threw them at a group of guards, which injured them, and some were killed because it directly pierced their heart. (3: OAO)

"Call of Lightning!" A hooded person raised its hands to the air. Lightning came from nowhere and struck most of the guards.

"Thunder Shock!" It continued by slamming its left foot to the ground, stunning the guards with an electrifying force.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Chung yelled before dashing to the enemies.

"CHUNG!"

Chung first targeted the lightning-using person. "Burst...-"

The hooded person was shocked in place at the sudden ambush.

"-Wolf!"

Chung's attack hit the hooded person directly.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" The hooded person yelled and hit the wall. "Otose!" The hooded people shouted in worry.

Chase jumped into the fight, targeting his silver shooters at the hooded person.

"Head Shot!" He shot a bullet at the hooded person, which was reflected by a sword.

Another hooded person stood right in front of his target, glaring at him with the red eyes of his.

"Don't you even dare..." he said coldly.

The person behind him looked at him softly. "Midori..." it muttered.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His friend nodded.

"Now stand back..." The person called Midori threw his sword up in the air.

"Sheer Cold..." Ice started to cover the entire place, a cold mist started to appear as well, covering them from view.

"I can't see through all this mist!" Rena whined.

"Innocent!" Night said and released an orb into the air. She slashed it, casting a tornado which cleaned up all the mist. Right when it did, however, those people disappeared.

"Tch. They ran away." Raven said.

* * *

**~In a forest~**

"Hmph..! Because of this clumsy and idiotic girl here, our plan failed!" A hooded person said and crossed its arms, clearly angry.

"She got hurt." A hooded person said, siding with the injured girl as it healed her.

"It's because of her carelessness!" The angry person retorted.

"Stop. This is getting nowhere. We accidentally revealed her and your name." A hooded person pointed at the one beside the one who healed her. (3: Not the angry one. owo)

"Which means that they'll soon find out." It continued.

"Then how are we supposed to make sure they don't?" A hooded person asked.

"Leave that to me~" A hooded person said and started typing in a laptop.

"I don't think it will work." A hooded person said, sweatdropping.

"Yeah. There's a professional hacker there." Another one agreed, sweatdropping as well.

The one who was typing shrugged. "Eh... Might as well try." And it continued typing.

* * *

**~At Hamel's castle~**

"Did you find out anything, Eve?" Wind asked, sitting on the couch and eating popcorn. (?)

"No. It seems that they did something to make sure that no one could open this site, and it's heavily guarded. I must hack it, though it will take some time to do so." Eve replied, impressed that they could do such a thing in a computer site. (?)

"Take your time." Elsword yawned, "It's not like we have anything to do anyway."

Eve nodded and started typing on a white laptop very quickly.

* * *

The situation right now:

Elsword: On a couch, starting to sleep. (3: owo I'm surprised he didn't sleep yet. #slapped)

Aisha: Already slept.

Rena: Eating popcorn and watching TV. (?) (3: owo Uh, what?)

Raven: Training with his 2 dopplegangers outside. (?) (3: owo)

Eve: Typing/hacking awaaay~

Chung: Sleeping... (Chung: Zzz... -w-)

Knight: Sharpening his sword. (3: Woaaaah, don't point that thing at me. owo *backs away*)

Void: Sleeping. (3: =w= Trio Aisha, sleeping away~~~~)

Wind: Same with Rena.

Blade: Same with Raven.

Nemesis: Talking to Chase bout machinery. (3: owo I don't understand what they're talking about... Alien language, maybe? #slapped)

Chase: You know what.

Infinity: Slapping himself. #slapped! AAAA! I'M KIDDING! Sleeping.

Dimension: Asleep. (3: Does anyone know that trio Aisha are sleeping on the same couch? owo And Elsword is right beside Aisha? No? And how it fit? No? Good, cause 3 doesn't know herself. owo #slapped)

Night: Watching on top of the roof for enemies. (3: =w=)

Veteran: Same with Raven.

Seraph: Helping Eve.

Tactical: At first, trying to help Eve, but smoke came out of his head and he soon fainted/fell asleep. (?)

What a wonderful(?) day~

* * *

**~6 hours later~ (3: OAO WOAH! IT REALLY IS HEAVILY GUARDED!)**

"Finally..." Eve said.

Everyone came/woke up in an instant.

"Did you find it?!" Night asked.

"Yes... Look..."

They looked at the laptop screen and widened their eyes.

"N-No way..." Void said.

* * *

**3: CLIFFHANGER! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: =w= Why do you always put cliffhangers at the worst times? **

**THAT PART IS JUST TOO... ARGH..! XwX *faints***

**Akira: El-chan! DX *caught her***

**3: owo' Gomenasai.**

**Alright~ The first chapter is done~**

**Next, their identities will be revealed! XD #slapped**

**All ex. the idiotic ones(?): THAT'S TOO FAST, YOU BAKAAUTHOR! **

**3: QwQ But... But...**

**All: =w= Fine... **

**3: *victory dance* YEY! XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Thanks for Reading~**


	2. Leads

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: I'm back again~ :D**

**Elysea: Yeah, yeah. =w=**

**3: TwT Meanie...**

**Replies~**

* * *

**For Devi Switch Reverse:**

**XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *laughing like no tomorrow***

**That's an awesome parody version! XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Here's the update! :D**

**Note: I'm playing Elsword for that whole week actually OAO**

**Just in the other characters, cause... I have 18 of them! :DDDDDDDDDD #slapped**

* * *

**For Sky Blue Vengeance:**

**YEAAAAH! A sequeeeeel! #slapped **

**OAO JUN, NO BAD WORDS ALLOWED HERE! #slaps him**

**Jun: You...**

**3: RUUUUUUUUUUUN! OWO *runs***

**No worries, Azu-nii-chan~ 3 also updated late~ #slapped **

* * *

**On to the story~**

**No One's POV**

* * *

"N-No way..." Void said, "T-They're the missing people from Yoru no Mura, Elder, Arithea, Vonjalis, and Sander..?"

"It seems so. Let's check Sander first." Eve clicked "**Missing people from Sander (2)"**

It opened and what was revealed are...

* * *

**No. 1**

**Name: Otose Ayasegawa**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Disappeared: Last seen in the library on 6/XX. She disappears as soon as she exits.**

**Class: Lightning Caster**

**Appearance: Flowing, orange hair which is 5 inches below her shoulders and silver eyes. Wears a white t-shirt, red cardigan, yellow flower belt, and white skirt that reaches her knees. She always carries a yellow and silver colored staff with her.**

* * *

**No. 2**

**Name: Midori Hakase**

**Title: Cold Eyes**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Disappeared: Disappeared in his home on 7/XX. **

**Class: Unknown**

**Appearance: has turquoise, slightly messy, shaggy hair and red colored eyes. Wears a dark brown jacket with a hoodie and dark blue jeans. Always carries a sword wherever he goes.**

* * *

"Otose and Midori... Aren't they those 2 people?" Aisha asked. Eve nodded.

"It seems that we have gone to the correct site." Night stated.

"Who do you think the others are?" Dimension questioned. **(3: Hey! That rhymed! :D #slapped)**

"I don't know... Let's see..." Eve clicked "**Missing people from Yoru no Mura (2)"**

* * *

**No. 1**

**Name: Azure Marsh**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Disappeared: Disappeared with her friend at the Moonlight Fountain on 5/XX**

**Class: Spirit Master**

**Appearance: Has ****dark blue hair that is tied into twintails that reached just 5 centimeters below her shoulders, dark blue eyes, and wears a dark blue dress, with long, white sleeves. Weapon is unknown.**

**No. 2**

**Name: Chrome Nel**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Disappeared: Disappeared with his friend at the Moonlight Fountain on 5/XX**

**Class: Shadow Flame**

**Appearance: Has shaggy, brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a white shirt, a sleeveless, brown cardigan, and baggy, brown pants. Always carries a nodachi around.**

* * *

"It's them..." Infinity clenched his fist. "The ones who burned the guards to death..!"

"Calm down, Infi-chan..." Dimension said.

"Wait, how did you even know?" Chase asked.

"Their class said so!" Infinity replied.

Eve clicked "**Missing people from Arithea (1)"**

* * *

**No. 1**

**Name: Aura (Family name is uncertain)**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Disappeared: Disappeared from the castle on 4/XX**

**Class: Probably none**

**Appearance: Has red, straight, long hair that reached her waist, dark red eyes, and wears a dark red gown with long sleeves. The sleeves has white frills just like the skirt part. The gown has light pink pearls as decorations. It also has a light purple ribbon on the neck part. **

* * *

"Aura... Isn't she the princess there?" Aisha asked.

"It seems so... However, if she really is, why is her family name uncertain?" Nemesis questioned.

"Mysterious..." Knight commented.

Eve then clicked "**Missing people from Vonjalis (1)"**

* * *

**No. 1**

**Name: Arua Rohou**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Disappeared: Disappeared after entering an alleyway on 4/XX**

**Class: Unknown**

**Appearance: Has slightly spiky and shaggy, light blue hair, turquoise eyes, and wears a Dark blue jacket with light blue, fur collar and dark blue pants. Always has a long sword with him.**

* * *

"Who's he?" Elsword asked.

"Isn't he a resident there?" Chung asked back.

"Never heard him." Elesis suddenly appeared and said.

"WOAH! Elesis-nee, where did you come from?!" Elsword shouted.

"I just came." she replied. "Where's Elsa-nee?" Knight asked.

"I'm here." Elsa said. "We went to the Vonjalis Kingdom sometimes, but I don't recall anyone there with the name Arua..." she continued, making a thinking pose.

"Suspicious person..." Void said.

Eve then clicked "**Missing people from Elder (2)"**

* * *

**No. 1**

**Name: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Unknown**

**Disappeared: Disappeared on 1/XX**

**Class: Unknown**

**Appearance: Unknown**

**No. 2 **

**Name: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Unknown**

**Disappeared: Disappeared on 2/XX**

**Class: Unknown**

**Appearance: Unknown**

* * *

"What the..?" Infinity muttered.

"Why are there no information about them?!" Elsword yelled in disbelief.

Eve closed the laptop after turning it off. "It seems that they have hacked the system. However, they were only able to have time to hide the missing people from Elder's identity."

"Tch. I hate incomplete information..." Elesis said, crossing her arms.

"By the way, did you ask them to come, Chung?" Eve asked the Iron Princess **(3: #slapped) **who is now using an Elphone(?) to call someone.

"Yeah! They'll arrive right about-"

The door opened, revealing the Aras and Adds.

"-now." Chung said.

"Good timing." Blade said and flipped his hair. (?) **(3: #hit by shockwave)**

The elgang sweatdropped at his narcism. (?)

"Alright. Now that we have some leads, let's go to Elder and ask the citizens there." Eve said.

**BAM!**

"LEADS?! MY MECHANICAL PENCIL IS OUT OF THEM! (?)" Raven yelled and banged the table.

"NOT THAT KIND OF LEADS YOU IDIOOOOOT!" Rena yelled and shot him with Wind Blast.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Raven got flown to a tree and got swirls in his eyes.

"I see ponies... (?)" he said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

**~At Elder~**

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know who is missing in here?" Aisha began asking a citizen.

"Missing? I don't think anyone here is missing." he replied before leaving.

"Huh? No one?" Wind became puzzled.

"He's probably not into news." Blade said.

"Let's try... them." Elsword pointed at a group of girls and boys who were just walking from the ice-cream stand.

"Excuse me, could I ask you something?" he questioned them. 2 of the girls blushed.

"Hm? Sure." One of them replied.

"Do you know who's missing here?" Elsword asked.

"Huh? I don't think anyone is." Another one said.

"Eh? Oh, um... Thanks for telling me!" Elsword thanked them before running to the others.

"What did they say, Els?" Aisha asked.

"They don't know." he replied.

"Eh?" Rena whined.

Behind them, 2 of the girls from the group before glared at them before leaving.

The elgang continued to ask the people of Elder.

* * *

**~Nearby them, on top of a roof~**

"Hm? Asking the citizens, eh?" A hooded person was sitting at the edge of the roof, eating ice cream. "Useless. No one would know."

Another hooded person sat beside him/her.

"Why are you so sure of that?" he/she questioned.

The other hooded person stared at his/her friend for a while before grinning. "Cause no one knows..." he/she replied.

"Hm..." The other one said.

* * *

**~With the Elgang~**

"Excuse me, but do you know who's missing here?" Chung asked an old man who was staring at the clouds with a puppy beside him, seating on a wooden bench.

"Oh? You knew? I thought no one knew what happened." The old man said with a bit of surprise and amusement in his voice.

"You do?! Could you please tell me?" Chung sat beside the old man.

"Before that, could you please do one request for me?" The old man asked.

"Anything!" Chung replied cheerfully.

The old man chuckled lightly. "Thank you, lad." He said and took the puppy to Chung's arms.

"Huh?" Chung was puzzled, but carried the puppy nevertheless.

"This young puppy was left by his parents. I want you to take care of him." The old man said with a smile.

"Okay." Chung smiled back.

"Alright... I shall tell you about the lost people here. I don't know their names, but I often see them playing around this park. They're a girl and a boy around your age. I heard they went missing 2 weeks ago, but no one really cared since they have just moved in for 3 weeks. For that 1 week, I treated them like how a grandfather would." He said, smiling as he looked at the park where the 2 lost people once usually were.

"You knew them?" Chung asked, petting the puppy.

"Yes, but they have never got to tell their names..." The old man replied before he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Chung asked him.

The old man chuckled again. "Back home. I don't know what you were asking me that for, but I will tell you this..." He looked at Chung with eyes that seems to sparkle with truth. "They are the rare kind of children whom you will not always see around here: courteous, kind, and friendly children. If anyone were to say that they are evil, I wouldn't believe in that." he continued.

Chung looked at the ground, confused. "They nearly killed my father." he told the old man without looking at him.

"They must have a reason to." The old man replied with a smile.

"Now, I must go. Unlike you, my time is almost over." The old man said, taking a last look at the park.

Chung still looked at the ground, feeling both sad and confused at the same time. Sad because the kind old man is probably going to leave soon.

The old man ruffled his hair. "Ha ha, don't feel sad about that! I've got good memories while I was still around. I'm glad." he said, smiling.

"Good luck, Prince of Hamel." The old man waved before leaving.

Chung looked at the old man's disappearing figure, then blinked. "How did he know..?"

* * *

**~In front of the old man's house~**

The old man is walking merrily towards his house. Before he arrived however, 2 hooded people suddenly approached him and hugged him.

The old man was surprised and smiled, hugging the 2 hooded people before they disappeared and whispered their names to him.

The old man looked at the skies.

'_Thank you._' he thought before entering his house.

* * *

**~On top of a roof of another building~**

"Grandpa..." A hooded person said sadly, looking at the old man who entered his house.

"..." His/her friend just looked emotionlessly.

"Let's go. We have another plan ready." A hooded person came.

"Alright." A hooded person replied.

"Bye- bye, grandpa." Another one said before they all disappeared.

* * *

**3: Fiuh~ Second chapter done! :D**

**T^T Kind old man...**

**Elysea: =w= In the end not everyone is revealed.**

**3: I just want to make it even more mysterious! :D #slapped**

**Thanks for reading~**


	3. Another Mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: 3's back with the 3rd chapter of EFTP! :D**

**Elysea: Took you long enough. e.e**

**3: owo' Errr... Please do not point that katana here...**

**Replies!**

* * *

**For Hail Rhapsody:**

**OAO What's with that face, Aoi-chan?!**

**And nope, it's not the most wanted list o3o**

* * *

**For Devi Switch Reverse:**

**QwQ Grandpa...**

**Chung: I named the puppy Shiro! XDDDDDDD**

**Alright! Here's the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**For Guest:**

**I agree too o3o**

* * *

**For Mitus:**

**QwQ I knowwww! I wanna play with you too! But... T^T**

**Here's the next chapter, MiA-chan! :D**

* * *

**For Astaria Mel Kanariane:**

**OAO 3 has gotten too much slaps already! Please don't! QwQ**

**I know right? :DDDDDDD**

* * *

**On to the story! XD**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"It's here..." Elsword said, staring at the card in hand.

_**We will come back there tomorrow.**_

"Tomorrow..." he said, clenching his fist and destroying the card while doing so.

"We'll avenge the guards." Raven said, determined.

Outside, seeable from the window, a silhouette wearing a hood grinned. _**"That is if you could...**_**"** It said.

"!" Aisha felt a strange presence and looked outside the window, to see no one. "Aisha? Is something wrong?" Rena asked. "Nothing, Rena-nee." she replied, smiling. '_It's probably just me..._'

The silhouette appeared again, evil smiling at them from behind. **'**_**Just one more day...'**_

**~The next day~**

**~Somewhere else~**

"Alright... Ready?" ? asked to the others. "_Hai_!"

"1... 2... 3... GO!"

They all disappeared.

**~At Hamel Castle~**

"They'd be here any minute now..." Chase said, silver shooters ready.

"LONG TIME NO SEEEEE~~~~" A cheerful voice shouted, stopping the tense atmosphere in an instant.

"What the- Oh, it's you." Infinity facepalmed when he saw their long time friend, Akira.

"Eh? Wait, what're you guys doing here, weapons and all? I was just going to see you guys in the living room!" he said, a giant question mark above his head.

All of a sudden, another person came and slapped his face, hard.

SLAP!

"OUW! Why'd you do that, El-chaaaan?" he whined.

"For leaving me alone while you sped up here of course!" The girl known as El-chan to 3 and Akira, yelled.

"Gomeeeeeen..." he said.

They all sweatdropped.

"Well... Way to get rid of the tenseness." Night sweatdropped.

"Huh? What's happening anyway? Why does it seem that a hundred monsters will come here, you know, with you guys having your weapons out." Elysea said.

"Well... It's because... A strange group of people were going to kill Chung's father." Void explained.

"Chung? I thought Els and Raven-ojii-chan are his sons as well, why did you only say Chung?!" Akira said with another giant question mark above his head. "HEY!" Raven-ojii-chan yelled.

"You see..." Then they began explaining about what happened in the prequel.

"Oooooooh. I get it, now." Akira said with a thinking pose.

"A lot has happened after we left this place, that's surprising..." Elysea said, impressed. (?)

"About that, how's the mission?" Raven asked.

"It's a mission complete! We beat up the... Uh... What was their name again?" Akira asked, facing his childhood friend who sighed. "Anti-Hamel Artificial Crystalline Organization (?), AHACO for short." she replied.

"Oh! That's right! That's... their... name..? Wait a minute! I thought it was Teddy Bear on Loose Alert Squad!" He exclaimed.

They all double sweatdropped. Elysea facepalmed. "You and your teddy bears... Are you from kindergarten?!"

"When I was really small, yes." he replied innocently. "I give up..."

All of a sudden, 8 different colored knives flew towards them, only to land right at the floor a few meters behind them.

"?!"

"Hello again..." A hooded person said, turning into a human from a dark red colored knife.

The others knives followed suit, transforming into a hooded person each.

They all readied their weapons again, ready for battle, while the 2 newcomers who don't really understand what's going on just went blank. "Eh?" they said.

"Get your weapons out you bakas! They're enemies!" Infinity yelled. The 2 unsheathed their weapons and got into fighting stance, doing what he said, but they don't know what they should do next.

"Ehhh? 26 against 8?! Not fair!" One of them whined. "Just shut up." One of them said. "Meanie."

"This is going nowhere. Let's just start. Wheel of Judgment! Silver Sweeper!"

A large card sweeped through them all like a broom.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT DUST!" Aisha yelled. "Magic Missile!"

"Jet Seal!" A seal with incredible speed sealed the magic missile, causing it to disappear.

"M-My magic missileeeeee!" Aisha cried.

"He he he~" The hooded person smiled in happiness. "TORNADO!" Elysea shouted.

"KYAAAA!" ? got hit by tornado and flew to the wall. "Ouwieee..."

"Tch. That's because you lowered your guard." One of them said, pulling ? up.

"Gomeeen..." ? said, sobbing. "... Hoi." ? said before trying to stop ? from crying.

The hooded people sweatdropped.

"Take this!" Chase shot bullets from his silver shooters rapidly towards them.

TRANG! TRING! TRANG! TRING! TRANG! TRING! TRANG! TRANG! TRING! TRANG!

"What?!" Chase exclaimed in disbelief.

Each bullet was deflected by a knife one of them threw. "Is that all you've got?" That person taunted.

"Youuuu... SHOOTING STAR!"

"WHAT THEEEEEEEEEE- CHASEEEE?" Chung and Tactical yelled in panic.

"_Rapid Silencer._"

The hooded person threw knives/daggers at all of the giant shining things that is probably known as bullets (?) and deflected them. "N-No way..." Chase stuttered.

? threw another knife/dagger at his Destroyer with some kind of seal on it. The Destroyer shined with a red light before shutting off. (?)

"M-My Destroyer!" he said in shock. "What?!" The Chung brothers immediately ran towards him and started to fix the poor Destroyer. (?) **(3: In the middle of battle?! OAO)**

"Is that it? Weak..." ? said, clearly unimpressed. "I've got enough of this. There's no challenge at all. I'm leaving them to you guys." he/she said before walking off. One of them sighed. "And the "There's-no-challenge-so-I'm-not-gonna-fight attitude comes again..."

"Whatever." ? replied emotionlessly.

"Hornet Sting!" Nemesis exclaimed and shot a bullet at ? who dodged easily.

"Are you trying to challenge me..?" ? glared at threw another dagger at Moby.

"Moby!" Nemesis shouted in worry before starting to fix the poor drone up, Remy and the Eves helping.

"Just a little problem and you go into panic. I would be wasting my time if I stay here." then ? started to walk away again.

"WAIT!"

All of them looked at the source of the yell, Akira.

? looked at him, but since his/her face was hidden by his/her hood, they couldn't tell his expression.

"I recognize your voice... And your skills as well... Are you...?" he said, not completing the sentence.

"... I'm afraid that you have mistaken." The hooded person replied. "No, I'm not! It's definitely you! Where have you been throughout all these years?!" Akira shouted.

"Akira." The person started. "I've told you, 'he' doesn't exist anymore. 'He's' dead. And it was myself who killed him..." He said in a cold tone along with a glare. "NO! You're still there, I know it!" Akira retorted.

"Shut up." The person got a few knives in hand. "You're too stubborn, and I hate it."

He threw the knives at Akira, which he deflected with his sword. "You think that's all I've got?" he asked.

"Stop this! I don't want to fight you!" Akira yelled. "Too bad then."

"_Kunai Blitz._"

A kunai was thrown at Akira in such a speed that you couldn't even see the kunai. Akira was barely able to dodge it, unfortunately getting a small cut on his left arm. He felt a sharp pain on his head and fell to the ground. "Kh..!" "Akira!" Elysea yelled, running to his side.

Once Elysea saw the wound, she widened her eyes. "You... You poisoned that... didn't you..?" she asked.

"Correct." The person answered. "It was only to paralyze him though." "You...!" Infinity glared.

"Why..." Akira began. "Why are you still haunted by the past? Why are you still trying to give revenge? They're already... gone..." The hooded person replied, "I know." "Then why?"

"You are too simple-minded, Akira. They left a threat. A threat to this world and to humanity." He got a few knives out of nowhere again. "Which is **you**."

Before he could throw the knives at Akira and Elysea, the Elgang ran in front of them.

"We honestly don't know what's going on, but Akira is not a threat!" Elsword shouted. The hooded person rose an eyebrow. "Oh? But you don't even know what he is capable of.** You don't even know what he really is.**" he said.

Elsword glanced at Akira, only to see him tilting his head to the side in confusion. "I honestly don't get what you're talking about! He's still the same stupid friend I know!" "HEY!" Akira pouted.

"... Heh. You know what? I'll tell you something interesting that you never knew about him." At this, everyone concentrated on him, even his fellow friends. "He **isn't** human." he said.

"...What..?" Knight blinked.

"Not human..? What do you mean? He's clearly human!" Chase shouted.

"No. He may look like one, but he isn't."

Akira clenched his fists. "Shut up..." A dark aura began to surround him. "Akira..?" Elysea muttered in shock.

"Oh? So you're transforming into the more real you?" The hooded person commented, seeming to be impressed at something.

"Shut up already!"

All of a sudden, blinding darkness covered all of their sight for merely an instant until light began to appear again. Akira, from looking like his normal base class before, suddenly had a different appearance. His hair became neater, though it's still the same length it used to be. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood, though it didn't cover his face like the hooded people. He was still wearing his jacket, and also his same jeans, but they had more decorations on it. His brown contacts disappeared, revealing blood, red eyes.

Elysea widened her eyes in surprise at the sudden change of him.

The hooded person grinned. "So you became a Dark Walker, huh? Not bad."

Akira death glared the hooded person and stood up from the floor, holding his sword, which now has a crescent moon carving on the hilt.

As if that wasn't surprising enough, a cheerful voice was heard throughout the castle.

"WE'RE BAAAAAACK~~~~~"

2 familiar people walked into the area, holding hands.

"Long time no see, _ne_, _minna_?" Akira waved. He looked like his base class, but he has a red scarf and black gloves, Shadow Walker class.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Elysea asked. Wearing a lavender kimono and has her hair tied to the side, Dragon Apprentice class.

Blinking, the elgang looked back and forth from the newly showed up Elysea and Akira to the Elysea(who's still base) and Akira who has been with them from the beginning of battle.

The newly shown up Akira saw the other Elysea and Akira and made an o shaped mouth. The Akira since the beginning stared at him with an o shaped mouth as well.

The 2 Elyseas, however, looked at each other with a gasp.

"**2 Elyseas and Akiras?!**" They all yelled in shock.

* * *

**3: He he he he~ CLIFFHANGEEEEEER! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: WHAT KIND OF ENDING WAS THAT?!**

**Akira: OAO There's 2 of me?! Which one's the real one?!**

**3: Guess :D**

**Akira: *smoke comes out of his head* Ummmmm... owo**

**Elysea: =w=' Why are you even trying?**

**3: Hohohohohoho~ You guys could try guessing! It would be revealed in the next chapter! XDDDDDD**

**Thanks for reading~~~ **


End file.
